


problematic mcyt oneshots :)

by snazzypants



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, More relationship tags to be added - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Smut, We Die Like Men, You looked for this, hate comments fuel me, it can be our secret dw, nsfw mcyt, pmcyt - Freeform, problematic mcyt, requests taken, you name it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzypants/pseuds/snazzypants
Summary: heyy! so no character tags, you looked for this lmao. but don’t worry, i won’t telli’m a sucker for bottom tubbo with anyone so i’ll probably write a lot of that haharequests are appreciated!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Tubbo/Ranboo - Relationship, tommy/ tubbo/ ranboo
Comments: 63
Kudos: 303





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> request page

requests are always open, no matter when you come across this! i’ll take any requests tbh  
these arent limited to the relationship tags btw! so request anything :)

request format:  
ship: (include who’s top or bottom or i’ll just decide)  
smut, fluff or angst(or a mix):  
kinks(if it’s smut):  
plot:

i’ll hopefully have chapters out every other day once i start getting requests :)

<3 kudos are appreciated <3

comments mean so much to me

also uhh i’ll probably only do gay ships-


	2. [ranboo x tubbo x tommy] jealousy will get you everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! loved this prompt <3
> 
> meow requested it :)
> 
> kinks you requested: belly bulge, overstimulation, orgasm denial  
> kinks i added: bit of degradation and praise :p
> 
> 1702 words

It was a chilly day in Snowchester. But that’s to be expected, being covered in snow and all. Tommy half regretted walking over there but he had to. He had to see Tubbo. His Tubbo. Unfortunate for him, Ranboo was already at Tubbo’s house.

Now Tommy wasn’t jealous or anything. No, no, nothing like that. Just the sight of Tubbo and Ranboo smiling at each other made him want to pound Tubbo into the nearest wall until he could do nothing but mewl Tommy’s name. Woah, calm down there Tommy, you might get a hard on before you even knock on his door.

He shifted his weight, waiting for the door to swing open. 

“Tommy!” The brunette immediately hugged him, Tommy practically engulfing the smaller. He smiled until he looked up and saw the enderman hybrid standing there. He had the audacity to wave.

“Hey Tubs! Ranboo.” Tommy pulled away and walked inside, closing the door behind him. 

They walked over and sat on the couch, not really talking about anything in particular. Tubbo yawned and arched his back, both of the taller boys staring intensely. They both noticed each other’s stares yet somehow Tubbo was oblivious. 

Tommy had had enough, he saw the way Ranboo was looking at Tubbo and decided he had to show him that the small boy was Tommy’s. Tommy placed his hand on Tubbo’s thigh, slowly and ever so gently starting to rub it. 

“T-Tommy?” Tubbo felt a blush creep onto his face. Tommy only hummed in response, moving closer to the brunette. 

Ranboo shot a glare at Tommy. He, too, could play at that game. He slid his arms around Tubbo’s waist and pulled him onto his lap, hugging him to his chest. Tommy’s blood boiled. How dare he! There’s no point being subtle about it now, he thought.

He grabbed Tubbo’s chin, still trying to be as gentle as possible and planted his lips on the smaller’s. Tubbo squeaked in response, squirming on Ranboo’s lap and unintentionally giving him a semi.

Ranboo started sucking on his neck, leaving red to purple marks. He worked on unbuttoning Tubbo’s shirt, just sliding it off the frail boy’s shoulders. He bit down on his collarbone and Tubbo let out an involuntary moan. 

Tommy realised he had to be working faster if he wanted to outdo the six foot six bastard. He slid Tubbo’s shirt all the way off admiring the sight before him. Tubbo felt vulnerable at Tommy’s gaze and tried to reach back for his shirt or just something to cover himself, yes he wanted this but he was also overwhelmed with insecurities. Ranboo stopped him from covering himself by holding both of his wrists against the small of his back. Tommy started to run his hands up and down the small boys sides, relishing in the shivers that he created.

Ranboo’s hand replaced Tommy’s when he started unbuttoning Tubbo’s jeans, lifting him up ever so slightly to slide them of his legs, leaving the boy in his boxers. 

“You’re so pretty, Tubbo.” Ranboo murmured in the boy’s ear. Tommy sensed his uncomfort in being the only one unclothed and took his t-shirt off, hinting for Ranboo to do the same. Which he quickly did. Ranboo lifted Tubbo off of him to take his pants and boxers off. 

Tommy immediately took this opportunity to kiss Tubbo passionately, hands savagely roaming all over the boy’s body and palming him through his boxers. Tubbo moaned, trying to buck his hips up to the sensation but his attempts were thwarted when he was roughly lifted back up into Ranboo’s lap, his boxers being taken off in the process. 

Two fingers were shoved into his mouth and he had enough sense to know what to do. He ran his tongue in between them, over them, under them. He hollowed his cheeks to do as best a job he could, all the while Tommy was rubbing at the shaft of his cock, featherlight touches sending jolts pleasure to him. Tubbo looked Tommy in the eyes while sucking Ranboo’s fingers and moaned. Tommy grunted and removed his jeans and boxers which were becoming uncomfortably tight. 

Ranboo shifted Tubbo onto his knees on the couch, holding him up by a firm arm around his waist. He took his fingers out of Tubbo’s mouth, quickly getting replaced by Tommy’s tongue. Ranboo’s finger pressed at Tubbo’s hole, before pushing halfway in.

Tubbo moaned loudly into Tommy’s mouth. The boy rarely ever masturbated, nevermind this. Tommy’s thumb ran over the slit on his cock and Tubbo almost exploded right there. Ranboo pushed his finger in further, curling it before setting a slow pace. Tubbo was already letting out small mewls and moans, feeling a knot in his stomach. 

Ranboo added a second finger and pushed in all the way. Tubbo was seeing stars, “I.. m’gonna-” he started off, breathing heavy. 

“No.” Tommy said firmly as he gripped the base of the boy’s cock, effectively shutting of his orgasm. 

“Tommy!” The boy whined loudly, “P-Please..” he whimpered, trying to create friction. 

Tommy chuckled at him. “Aw, is the little slut wanting to cum? You’re going to have to beg for it.” He sucked at the boys jawline, definitely noticing the twitch in Tubbo’s dick at the insult. 

Ranboo added a third finger and Tubbo fell forward onto Tommy’s chest, half lidded eyes rolling back. Ranboo pressed the same spot again and Tubbo’s shoulders tensed, feeling like jelly. 

Tommy, of course, noticed this and put a firm grip at the base of his cock again, cutting off his orgasm for the second time. He let out another whimper. 

“Beg for it, whore.” Tommy whispered in his ear. Tubbo was surprised by how much he liked the insults. In any other context, being insulted by his best friend would make him tear up. 

Tubbo was about to speak up but Ranboo took his fingers out and all he could do was whine at the loss of them. The whine was half cut off by a moan as Ranboo pushed his dick into him by about halfway. His head was spinning and he felt like he was getting split in half. He desperately gripped onto Tommy, who was viciously biting at his neck, for support. Ranboo pushed in the rest of the way and Tubbo let out a small cry. 

Ranboo placed small, gentle kisses on his shoulders, “It’s okay, Tubbo, you’re taking me so well. You’re doing so good.” Tubbo almost moaned at the praise alone, a direct contrast to Tommy’s insults.

Ranboo bottomed out and began to set a painstakingly slow pace for the boy under him who was beginning to feel like putty. Tommy stood up and faced Tubbo on the couch, angry that Ranboo was having all the fun. He grabbed his hair harshly and Tubbo opened his mouth. Tommy quickly thrust his length into the small boys mouth while he did his best to take all of him. 

Ranboo began to speed up and Tommy shoved his cock down the boy’s throat. Tubbo was reeling from being attacked at both ends, feeling the knot in his stomach becoming undone and cumming all over his chest and the couch. Neither of the taller boys slowed down at this. 

“You little slut, you like this? Getting throat fucked by your best friend?” Tommy grunted out, still gripping Tubbo’s hair at a force that should be hurting the small boy. 

“I think his best friend,” Ranboo panted, hitting a spot repeatedly that was making Tubbo lightheaded and running his hands over the boys belly, “Is the one giving him the lump in his stomach.” 

“You’re not his best friend!” Tommy was appalled by that idea, speeding up his thrusts and tightening his grip. Tubbo felt like he was exploding over and over again. His throat was on fire and he’d never felt so full before. 

“So what.” Ranboo muttered, his hands on Tubbo’s hips and definitely leaving bruises. He loved the fact that his fingers were basically touching on Tubbo’s waist. 

“So you’re not his best friend.” Usually Tubbo would try and break apart their arguments but his mouth was a little full at the moment, so all he could do was whine. 

Tubbo felt himself realising for a second time, silently begging them to slow down. Tommy was calling him a slut, a whore, his little fucktoy, etc. and Ranboo was showing no signs of stopping. 

After what felt like hours to the smaller, Tommy pulled mostly out of his mouth, cum splattering all over the brunettes face. Oh what a pretty sight to see, cum dripping off of his chin. 

Ranboo wasn’t quite finished yet, though. Instead, he flipped the boy over to lay on his back with his legs over his shoulders. Tears were spilling out the corners of his eyes. Two salty liquids running off of his face. 

From this angle, both Tommy and Ranboo could see the obvious bulge in his stomach. “How fucking big is your dick , dude? Jesus fucking christ.” Tommy seemed annoyed at this fact, though still in utter bliss from his orgasm. 

“Jealous much?” Ranboo laughed at him. Tubbo could barely even think, nevermind mutter something coherent, being on the brink of cumming for a third time.

Ranboo let out a moan that almost got Tommy hard again. Almost. He so wasn’t attracted to the tall, hot half enderman.. right? This was not the fucking time for realising his feelings. 

Tubbo’s walls tightening for a third time was enough to send him over the edge. With a final, deep thrust he spilled into the small boy, bulge in his stomach growing further. He stilled for a couple seconds just admiring their work. The bulge in the once flat stomach, dark purple and light red marks trailing from his jawline to his upper chest and dark bruises forming on his hips. How the hell was he going to cover that up? 

Ranboo decided not to worry about that and just pulled out, seeing his cum dripping out onto the couch. He tenderly scooped the small boy into his arms and walked into the bathroom to clean up. Tommy followed behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :p 
> 
> please point out any errors! i’m not the best at spelling and such
> 
> kudos are appreciated <3


	3. [Schlatt x Tubbo] honeytrap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Schlubbo_! hope this was up to scratch. did some smut and angst <3
> 
> HEAVY tw for rape/ abuse

Schlatt was furious. The vice president was a traitor. His tubbo was consorting with tommy. 

That just wouldn’t do. Tubbo was his, his and nobody else’s. He had to show tubbo that, he simply had no other option. Tubbo would be nothing without Schlatt’s guidance and pity.

As if on cue, just as Schlatt’s anger was about to bubble over, there was a knock at the door to his office.

“Come in.” He grunted, barely containing his anger.

Tubbo walked into the room, hands behind his back and a nervous look sprawled on his face. He stood behind the chair in front of Schlatt’s desk. He at least knew better than to sit without being told. 

“Do you know why I called you in here?” He asked, his voice blunt and his eyes sharp. 

Tubbo shook his head, in his mind playing dumb was the only option. Schlatt slammed his hands down on the desk in front of them and stood up. Tubbo practically jumped, eyes wide.

“Are you sure?” Schlatt growled, “Are you certain that there’s no possible reason for you being here?” He made his way round to Tubbo.

Tubbo tried to stutter out a response, trying somehow to save his skin. 

“I asked you a fucking question, boy!” Schlatt grabbed Tubbo by the collar of his shirt, making him stand on his tip toes but still noticeably shorter than him. Tears threatened to spill from his terrified eyes, desperately gripping onto Schlatt’s wrists to try and push him off. 

Schlatt harshly shoved him to the ground and made his way over to the door, locking it. 

“Stand up.” He commanded and Tubbo scrambled to his feet. “I won’t fucking tolerate traitors, Tubbo.”

“I-I didn’t- I’m not a-!” Tubbo hurriedly tried to defend himself, shutting up when a harsh slap reached Tubbo’s cheek. Skin immediately reddening and stinging like mad. 

“I fucking know you’ve been speaking with Tommy and Wilbur behind my back! Don’t try and lie to me!” Tubbo stepped back at the yelling, unwittingly trapping himself between Schlatt and the desk. 

Schlatt placed his hands at either side of Tubbo, ensuring no escape. He leaned in close to Tubbo’s neck, “I’ll show you what I do to traitors.” 

Shivers ran down Tubbo’s spine, he hated the pool of anxiety growing at the bottom of his stomach. He shrunk back, fully accepting death at this moment but Schlatt had other plans.

Schlatt, instead, reached behind him and slid papers off of his desk. He then grabbed Tubbo’s hips and turned him around, he brought a hand to Tubbo’s shoulder and bent him over the desk. 

Tubbo quickly caught onto what was about to happen and began squirming, trying to push himself up but to no avail. 

“Stay still, Tubbo. Don’t make this harder for yourself.” Schlatt commanded and Tubbo’s stilled, his blood running cold. 

Schlatt reached in front of him, unbuttoning the trembling boys shirt and sliding it down to expose his neck. He started planting sloppy, open mouthed kisses on his jawline down to his shoulders. 

Tubbo started to tear up, trying to move away again, or swat Schlatt’s face or hands away. With a forceful motion, Tubbo’s hands were behind his back; He muttered aggressive ‘stay still’s. Schlatt continued biting and sucking on Tubbo’s neck, painting the area purple. 

Once he had finished with that, he moved his free hand to unbutton Tubbo’s jeans and pull them down to his knees along with his boxers. He quickly slid his own trousers and boxers down and searched around for a small tube. 

Schlatt found the tube and squirted some liquid onto his hand, covering his dick in it. When he deemed it lubed up enough, even though it was far from it, he lined himself up with Tubbo’s unprepped hole and pushed in all the way. 

Tubbo cried in pain, begging him to pull out. Schlatt gripped onto the frail boys hair and began to thrust in and out of him without rhythm. Pleads and sobs began to fill his office. 

Not giving the boy any time to adjust, he set a fast pace, aggressively pounding into the screaming boy. Schlatt hit a spot inside the boy that caused an involuntary moan, that made Schlatt speed up. He wasn’t meant to be enjoying this. No, this was a punishment.

“You’re such a fucking slut. Enjoying this, huh? Me fucking your innocent little body?” Tubbo cried harder at the words, “You were never a good vice president anyway. Too many ideas. You should learn to just shut up and listen, like a good boy.” 

“You want to be a good boy for me, right?” Schlatt’s tone was disgustingly soft for this situation. Schlatt, in general, was a honey trap for flies. 

Tubbo’s voice eventually died out, throat becoming too hoarse from the screaming and crying. Tears streamed from his eyes, making puddles on the desk as a mixture of blood and lube was dripping out of him. 

With a painful final thrust, Schlatt came deep inside the boy. He stayed like that for awhile, admiring the trembling boy in front of him. 

After he was done running his hands up and down the young boy’s sides, he pulled out, gazing at the cum pouring out of him. Schlatt wiped his dick on the boy’s thigh and pulled up his pants. 

He did his belt and left his office without another word, leaving the already fragile boy a broken mess on the desk. 

Slowly, Tubbo tried to regain some sort of feeling in his legs so he could push himself to stand. Which he did, for a few seconds, before collapsing in a heap on the floor. 

The shaking boy scrambled to button up his shirt and pull up his trousers, he had to get to his room and take a shower before his skin felt any dirtier. He tried once again to stand and managed to keep his balance on shaky legs. Taking the first step was difficult, but he pushed through. Because that’s what he always did. Because that’s what he has to do. 

He got out of the office in one piece and used the wall for support as he clumsily made his way to his room. He heard Quackity say something to him, but he didn’t hear the words. He felt as if he was under water, struggling to breath. 

After a far too large frame of time, he got to his room. He closed and locked the door, hands shaking almost too much to get a grip on the handle. With unwilling legs he stumbled forward into the bathroom attached to his bedroom.

Tubbo turned on the water and began to strip himself of the clothes, wanting to burn them just to get rid of the freshly embedded trauma. 

Caught off guard by his torn reflection in the mirror, he began to sob again. Just looking at himself made him want to throw up. There were fast forming bruises on his face and neck and deep, dark purple hickeys littered everywhere Schlatt could reach. His eyes trailed down to his wrists, hand shaped bruises covering them like shackles. Reminding him that no matter how hard he tried, he would always belong to Schlatt. Schlatt, the man he once saw as a father figure. 

Before he threw up for real, he stepped into the shower and began to scrub at his skin as if the pain would wash away too. He scrubbed until his skin was red and his arms felt weak. He scrubbed until his as sitting on the shower floor, hugging his knees and sobbing. Wishing for something to make this better. 

Wishing for Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this hurt 😢 
> 
> really want to write a fluff/comfort fic as a part two with tommy and tubbo now! would you guys be interested in that?
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!


	4. honeytrap [part two]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for attempted rape, i’ve put “////“ when it starts and ends so you can skip past it. but it mentions previous rape throughout the story.
> 
> inspired by “please don’t be mad”’s prompts!
> 
> a continuation from the last chapter, this time with more fluff but still a fair amount of angst.
> 
> word count: 2305

It was twelve in the morning and all Tubbo was doing was staring at the ceiling. He was to meet up with Tommy and Wilbur, but he was nervous. He couldn’t risk Schlatt finding out. He couldn’t risk that happening again. 

But he also couldn’t just leave Tommy and Wilbur waiting for ages, they might get worried. Plus, he could really do with seeing Tommy’s face right about now. 

That settled it. 

Tubbo stood up from his surprisingly uncomfortable bed and began to get dressed. Wearing a baggy white hoodie to try and hide at least some of the marks Schlatt had made earlier that day. 

He carefully opened his door and snuck down the hallway like he’s done a thousand time, except this time he was more careful. This time he knew the consequences. 

Tubbo slid out a side door and into the woods, steps hurrying with noise around him. He eventually got a a clearing in the forest, somewhere close to Pogtopia. 

He noticed a tall figure and for a moment his heart skipped a beat. Had someone followed him? Why wasn’t both Wilbur and Tommy here? Had something happened to one of them?

His brain’s ramblings were just short by Tommy’s immediately recognisable voice, “Tubbo!” He was running towards the smaller boy. 

“Tommy!” Tubbo ran at him, colliding with a hug and falling on the ground. 

“I’ve missed you Tubs.” Tommy pulled Tubbo closer to his chest as if he were a teddy bear.

“It’s only been two days.” He couldn’t bear never seeing the taller again, not even with the dire consequences attached to it. 

“That’s far too long.” Tommy sat up to look at the boy, holding his face in his hand. The moonlight shifted and he saw the painful trail of bruises scattering the boys face and neck, “Woah! What the fuck happened to you?” 

Tubbo immediately recoiled, bringing his knees to his chest, “Noth- Nothing! Or nothing you need to worry about.” He tried to give a reassuring smile. 

Tommy reached forward again, and stared in horror at the way his best friend flinched away from him.

“R-Really, it’s nothing Toms.” Tubbo murmured, suddenly the grass was looking very interesting.

“It’s not nothing, Tubbo. Christ, what the fuck? You look like you’ve been battered. Who the fuck did this to you?” Tommy pulled the smaller into a concerned embrace. 

A few beats passed and Tommy spoke up again, “…Was it Schlatt?” Anger pulsed through his veins as the trembling boy nodded timidly. 

“What happened?” Tommy asked again, cradling the tiny boy in his arms. 

Tubbo took a deep breath, “He- He found out that i’ve been speaking with you and Wilbur. You know, like helping yous? He didn’t like that.” He tried to laugh it off like this was a normal thing that happened.

“What?!” Tommy practically shouted, “You mean to tell me he found you you’ve been helping us and you still came?” Tommy ran a hand threw his blond hair, a mixture of anger and panic adorned his face. 

“W-Well, yeah- I mean- I mean n-nobody saw me leave, Tommy, I-” Tubbo tried his best to say what he wanted, tumbling over almost every syllable. 

“How do you know that!!” Tommy shouted much louder than he should have. 

Hot tears streamed down Tubbo’s face as stood up from Tommy’s lap. With a shaking arms he hugged himself tightly. It was selfish of him to come here, he knew that. 

“I’m sorry, Tommy. I’ll leave- I need to leave.” Tubbo suddenly ran off in the vague direction of Manberg before Tommy could even say anything else. 

Tommy got up and stood there in slight shock before moving off in the direction of Pogtopia, making sure nobody had followed Tubbo. 

FUCK, he thought. There was definitely better ways he could done that. 

Tubbo reached the walls of Manberg, moving stealthily through the night. He heard footsteps behind him and immediately hid behind the nearest building. 

“Tubbo?” A voice called out. Quackity. “Tubbo? I could’ve sworn I saw you.” 

Tubbo slowly stepped out from behind the building, if he suddenly disappeared that would be very suspicious. 

“O-Oh, Quackity, hi!” He subtly wiped tears from his eyes, “What’re you doing out so late?” 

Quackity’s eyes narrowed, “I could ask you the same question, buddy. I was looking for you and you weren’t in your room.” 

“I was just taking a walk, you know? To clear my head and stuff..” Tubbo was never a good liar, a pretty bad characteristic to have, being a spy and such. 

Quackity was silent for a moment, appearing to be mulling something over in his head, “Listen, man.. I wanted to talk to you. About what happened earlier?” 

Panic and shame rushed through his veins, did he know? Did Schlatt tell him? Did Quackity know about him being a traitor? Did he HATE him now? Of course he did! He was a traitor to Manburg! 

“W-What.. What happened earlier?” Fuck, Tubbo thought, didn’t he learn what happens when you play dumb? Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Quackity gave him a look of sympathy, stepping towards the younger boy, “What happened in Schlatt’s office, Tubbo. It okay, I know.” 

He had heard the heartbreaking screams coming from such an innocent boy. He couldn’t do anything about it, and the guilt was eating him alive. Quackity had saw the way the broken teen had stumbled out of Schlatt’s office with glossy, dead eyes and a bruised body. 

“You know?” There was a quiver in Tubbo’s voice, and the. Two arms wrapped around him in a soothing embrace. 

“I know, Tubbo. And it’s gonna be okay, but I don’t think you should stay here. Schlatt is unpredictable and i’m scared he might hurt you again.” Quackity pulled away from the hug to look Tubbo in the eyes. 

“Where- Where am I meant to go? T-Tommy hates me now..” He still couldn’t believe the anger in his best friends voice. 

“Why does Tommy hate you?” Quackity ran a hand through the small boy’s hairZ 

“Because Schlatt knows I’m a traitor and I still snuck out to see him… Wait, please don’t tell Schlatt that I snuck out again!” Tubbo stared up at the beanie wearer in a panic. 

“Of course I won’t tell Schlatt, don’t worry.” Quackity’s smile dropped when a another voice startled them. 

“Fucking tell me what?” Schlatt. Oh fuck, could he not have one moment of serenity?

Tubbo clung to Quackity’s hoodie and the older stood protectively in front of Tubbo, “Nothing, Schlatt.” Quackity almost rolled his eyes. Almost. 

Schlatt grunted in annoyance, “Get to your rooms then. It’s late. And Tubbo?” He grabbed the smaller’s shoulder as they both went to leave, leaning in close to his ear, “Be in my office at four tomorrow.” 

Tubbo nodded and hurried off to the whitehouse and then to his room, he said his goodbyes to Quackity and tried his best to get a good night’s sleep. 

In the morning when Tubbo woke up, he found himself dreading the day in front of him. 

He got dressed in loose clothing, something that he thought wouldn’t show off his body. He walked to Quackity’s room, not bearing to be around anyone else. But Quackity was nowhere to be found. 

No, the man in question was currently making his way to Pogtopia to give Tommy a scolding. The small boy was just raped for fuck sake, and now he thought his best friend hated him! 

He knocked on the door to Wilbur and Tommy’s bunker, waiting with his arms crossed. 

Tommy opened his door, fear and annoyance spread across his eyes. Someone HAD followed Tubbo last night, how could he be so stupid?

“What do you want, bitch?” Tommy snapped. 

“I want to know why you were a dick to Tubbo last night. He came back fucking sobbing. That’s a dick move, man, especially after what happened to him yesterday,” Quackity started, not stopping to let the blond speak, “He really fucking needed someone yesterday and now he thinks you hate him! What a best friend you are.” 

Tommy stood still in surprise, not expecting a full on lecture from the shorter man. Silence echoed in the air until Wilbur appeared behind him, also with his arms crossed. 

“You were mean to Tubbo last night, Tommy? You said he had to leave early as to not get caught again.” Wilbur glared at the teenager. 

“Yeah, I know, I feel bad-” Tommy cut himself off, “Wait, did something else happen to him yesterday? All he got was beat up, right?”

“What the fuck do you mean ‘All he got was beat up’?? That’s still pretty fucking bad, Toms! You didn’t tell me about that!” Wilbur was now shouting at him. 

“If I may interject,” Quackity shot a glare at Tommy, “Yes, he got more than just punched a couple of times. Did you really fucking think Schlatt’s the type to just punch someone twice for being a spy?” 

“Well, what else happened?” Tommy was becoming increasingly exasperated in himself. 

“I thought he would’ve told you. If he hasn’t, then I’m not sure it’s my place to say.” Quackity shifted his gaze from Tommy to Wilbur. 

“How are we meant to help him if we don’t know what happened, Big Q?” Tommy asked. 

“..Fine. Schlatt.. Well, uh, Schlatt-” He tried to figure out the right way to put what had happened, unsure of how to phrase it to the boy’s best friend, “- Schlatt raped him.” He awkwardly scratched his neck. It’s better to be blunt, right..?

“He what!?” Tommy shouted whilst Wilbur’s eyes just widened. 

“Look, I’m sorry but I need to leave. Tubbo is most definitely looking for me.” And with that, Quackity turned and left, leaving the two shocked. 

Tommy began speaking quickly, pacing back and forth in their underground place of residence. “How- How could he-? Wilbur!” The teen was close to tears. 

“I know, Tommy. We need to get him out of there- Need to fucking kill Schlatt- But we need a plan, okay? Going in empty handed will most definitely do more harm than good.” Wilbur tried to be reassuring. 

Tommy was now clutching his knees, wallowing in self pity and guilt. He nodded his head, and Wilbur took that as a cue to create a plan. 

A couple hours passed by, and it was nearing four o’clock at the white house. Tubbo was pacing back and forth in his room, edging into a panic attack. He didn’t want to go into Schlatt’s office. He couldn’t bare to. But, he also knew there would be worse consequences if he doesn’t show up. 

He dragged his feet along the floor as he made his way to Schlatt, taking a deep breath before knocking on the large solid wood door. 

His stomach felt sick as he stepped inside, refusing to look Schlatt in the eyes. 

“C’mere, Tubbo.” Schlatt’s tone was soft again, and Tubbo somehow felt a pang of guilt. 

////////////////////

Tubbo made his way over to where Schlatt was sitting. He yelped as he was pulled down onto the older man’s lap. He tried his best to get back up, he really did, but to arms much, much stronger than him were holding him down. 

He started to tear up when disgustingly soft kisses were placed along his jawline. 

“Tubbo.. Don’t cry.” Schlatt roughly gripped his jaw to make the small boy look at him. A forceful reminder that the man was not soft. 

Schlatt moved his hands to Tubbo’s jumper and pulled it off of him, “N-No— Please, Schlatt, Please don’t.” Tubbo begged, wrapping his arms around the man’s torso, trying to adhere to his soft side. If he had one. 

Schlatt let out an annoyed sigh and stood up, still harshly gripping onto the boy. He aggressively slammed Tubbo’s back down onto the desk, having his wrist pinned above his head in a move that only lasted a few seconds. 

Tubbo was still reeling from the pain when Schlatt started to undo his jeans, Tubbo tried to kick him away. Screaming for help. 

Schlatt grabbed Tubbo’s previously discarded jumper and stuffed it into the smaller’s mouth in an attempt to quiet him. It helped a small amount. 

/////////////////////

Schlatt froze when the door to his office got swung open, revealing Tommy and Wilbur. 

“What the fuck?” Schlatt was still towering over Tubbo on the desk, “Why the fuck are you back here? I exiled you. Remember?” 

Wilbur seemed to be caught off guard by Schlatt’s nonchalant attitude whilst Tommy’s eyes were fixated on the shaking boy lying across the table. 

The plan that Wilbur and him had discussed completely flew out the window as Tommy leapt forward, punching Schlatt as hard as he could in an attempt to get him off of Tubbo. HIS Tubbo. 

Tommy’s punch worked, as Schlatt stumbled back far enough from tubbo for the boy to stand up, quickly putting his jumper back on and buttoning his jeans. 

But Schlatt came rocking back with a punch that almost knocked poor Tommy out. Tubbo looked up at them with wide eyes, body shaking too much to get in between them like he wanted to. 

Wilbur immediately stepped in to deal with Schlatt, Quackity not too far behind him. Tommy turned around and pulled Tubbo into a tight hug, both boys whispering apologies to each other. 

Tubbo let out a heartbreaking sob as he clutched onto Tommy’s tshirt with a force that could rip it. Tommy picked up the brunette as it was apparent they were leaning all their weight on him. 

Tommy cradled the tiny boy in his arms in an attempt to shield him from the world. And when Tommy looked up, he saw that Schlatt was subdued, knocked out on his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not proof read all of this and wrote it while extremely sleep deprived, so if you see any errors please let me know. 
> 
> you have no idea how much your comments mean to me <3 
> 
> as always, if you have any ideas/ requests, please let me know!


End file.
